


一次休假

by Suelmogry



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry





	一次休假

    “少爷，您真的应该休息一阵子。”Alfred措辞恭敬又严厉地说道。他的说教对象毫不在乎地在大床上翻了个身，耳朵死死地贴紧松软地枕头。他修长的身躯遍布大大小小的伤疤，面色苍白，黑眼圈也十分突出，平时紧绷的肌肉正因为睡眠而松懈着，显得性感诱人。“我正在休息，”Wayne家的大少爷含含糊糊地说，“如果您可以停止说教的话，我还能休息得更好。”

    Alfred优雅地转身离去，并没有像平常一样继续说“现在应该是一个正常的老董去公司开会的时间”等等Bruce听得耳朵起茧的话。Bruce大少爷懒洋洋地揪紧了被单睡了过去，两秒钟后他惊恐地蹦了起来：“Alfred！！不许给我在公司里面批假！！！！！！！！！”

 

    普通人如果能带薪休假半个月那一定会高兴昏过去，可惜Bruce Wayne从各种意义上来说都不普通。他并非每晚都能外出巡逻，前一阵子刚刚打击了盘踞东边码头的一大黑帮，是时候放松一阵，毕竟这些罪犯如果逼得太紧反而更加难以掌控。就这样Bruce开始被Alfred禁足，每天除了休息就是锻炼，直到他不再憔悴得像只吸血鬼。虽然这种生活才过了两天，以信息和头脑为生的Bruce已经快要发疯了。

    拯救他的人终于在第三天晚上悄悄降临韦恩大宅。

 

    “嘿，Bruce，最近过得怎么样？”超人从窗户进来的时候试着寒暄一番。可惜Bruce并不领情，而是恶狠狠地用蝙蝠嗓音回答说：“收起你那套无用的人类礼仪，你的超级听力可以覆盖整个地球。”说完他赌气地往床上一横，丝毫没有招待客人的意思。

    无辜中枪的超人只好尴尬地走了过去，然后说道：“可是你休假就休假吧，不用把我的工作也给停了！我今天上班才知道老编竟然给了我半个月的假期！报社里的人都嫉妒疯了！我是说，虽然现在星球日报在韦恩公司的控股下，这么滥用私权也太——”

    他看着Bruce不断变色的脸，一瞬间被吓得结巴了一下，卡了一下才说完：“——也太过分了……”

    “假都休了，你打算怎么办？”Bruce抬起下巴高傲地问他，整个人因为躺在床上的样子看起来像只大猫。Clark简直情不自禁地走上前爱抚着他下颚的线条，手指柔软地刷过他的嘴唇，同时说道：“我们一起回Smallville看看我妈妈好不好？我是说，以人类的方式，开车去。”

    Bruce将他的手指含进嘴里，情色地舔舐着，半是呜咽半是赞同地点了点头。Clark已经没心情再说什么关于旅行的事情了，Bruce正活色生香地躺在他的面前，身体放松的陷在松软的大床里，毫无抵抗之意，像是正在欢迎着Clark的加入。这是属于Bruce Wayne的时刻，一旦他脱离了黑色斗篷带来的阴影，整个人就开启了花花公子模式，那是让习惯了蝙蝠侠的超人措手不及的时刻。

    既然如此，今晚Clark想玩些不一样的。

    超级听力告诉他Bruce的心跳还太平稳，远未达到他们共同意乱神迷之时的狂跳。所以他只是抽离手指，双手交叉环抱横亘在胸口巨大的“S”上，挑眉看着Bruce，用最超人的语气说：“取悦我。”

    上帝啊那一身鲜艳披风的映衬下他显得如此正义又纯粹，偏偏他又顶着这样一副皮相毫无羞耻感地继续说：“求我干你，求我填满你，求我让你高潮，求我——”

    Bruce几乎是立刻从床上跳了起来狠狠地堵住了他的嘴，他用常人一定会流血的力度噬咬着钢铁之子的嘴唇，一边熟练又不耐烦地脱去那一层碍人的制服。等到他的爱人已经在他面前一丝不挂之后，他们双双倒在Bruce那张足以容纳一群人在上面乱搞的大床上。Clark急切地想要脱去Bruce那件薄薄的汗衫，然而两人翻滚间Bruce已经骑在了他的身上，胯部急切地相互摩擦着。他此刻正虔诚又贪婪的舔舐着Clark的胸膛，像是感觉到了Clark的急躁，动作反而更加缓慢了。Bruce带着花花公子式的笑容，缓慢地将亲吻一路向下，延伸到Clark的大腿根部，他看着那个已经开始兴奋的部位，故意露出了为难的神情。

    “我做的怎么样，我的主人？”他用显示那种良好教养的上层口音问道，神情得意，但是无论如何就是不肯照顾Clark那半昂的勃起。在Clark威胁用超级速度让他生不如死之前，他又忽然埋入Clark的腿间，小心翼翼地将那来自距离地球几千光年的星际利剑吞入口中。

    拉奥啊。Clark大脑空白了一瞬，他能感受到Bruce粗糙的舌尖小心又快速地掠过他的顶端，努力地将整根纳入口中，他的吞吐是如此到位，这让Clark忍不住发出享受的低吼。等他的意识回归身体，他的第一个动作就是脱光依然穿戴着的Bruce，看到同样兴奋的小Bruce，他忍不住呻吟出声。

    等到他们已经硬的发疼，Bruce总算慢吞吞地拿出了润滑剂。“我的主人，你不需要做些什么。”他用性感的声音喃喃地对着Clark说，所以Clark只能看着他将涂满润滑剂的手指伸入后穴，小声呻吟着开拓着自己。一根，两根……对Clark来说，差不多等了一个世纪那么久，Bruce终于握住Clark直指天空的昂扬，小心地纳入后穴。

    Bruce试着坐在Clark身上律动起来，他毫不顾忌地发出细小的呻吟，直到Clark再也忍不住，抱住Bruce一瞬间翻转了位置。Bruce闷哼着落到了床上，瞬间剧烈的疼痛让他连一句“fuck”都卡在了嗓子里。

    “主人觉得你做的很好了，”Clark一边架起Bruce的双腿放在肩上，一边尽可能的深入，并且在Bruce背后呢喃，“不过有些事情，还是主人亲自来比较好。”

    一旦感受到Bruce紧致而热情的甬道正在为他打开，Clark简直无法控制地就要胡乱冲撞起来。他很清楚Bruce受不了这来自氪星的大力冲撞，便刻意压抑着自己的冲动。

    “看在上帝的份上，Clark，”Bruce趴在枕头上，因为疼痛和快感而喊叫出声，“你该死的在等什么？快点！”

    Clark却坏心地继续慢动作着，他要用实际行动证明谁才是这场性爱中的主导者。“你想让我快点做什么？”他无辜地问，因为压抑不住坏笑而带着浓浓的笑意。

    “操！”Bruce发出一声无力地咒骂，然后，像是终于忍受不了似的说道：“来操我！Clark！我想要你！想要你让我高潮！想要你让我感受生不如死的快感！”

    “遵命，先生。”Clark喘息着加快了律动，同时半是敷衍地撸动身下人已经不耐烦的分身。他渐渐失控，Bruce在身下的叫喊已经一浪高过一浪，他知道这已经快到Bruce的极限了，身下人的心跳已经狂乱如鼓。果不其然，Bruce高声叫着Clark的名字射了出来，乳白的液体洒了一床单。而Clark在几下大力抽插之后也把种子撒在了Bruce温热的甬道中。之后他喘息着抱住Bruce布满伤疤的后背，两人在性爱的余韵中沉默半晌。

    “我会让Alfred准备旅行用的东西。”Bruce算是默认了这个提议，他枕着Clark完美如雕塑的肩膀，问道：“现在，你真的不打算把你的大家伙拿出来吗？”

    “距离出发还有一晚上呢。”

 

 

    真正到了他们上路之后，事情又发生了一些微妙的变化。毕竟他们是去看望Clark的养母，Alfred为他们准备了一辆红色的卡车——就好像他们两个还不够惹眼似的——不放心地叮嘱了Clark几句就放他们上路了。Bruce固执的控制欲让他坐在驾驶座上就是不肯交换，不论开了多久，若是他们累了就把车停下休息。Clark觉得他完全不需要解释自己没有驾照的问题，毕竟氪星的文明领先人类许多，开车这项技能他当然也能掌握。但是Bruce只是瞪了他一眼，然后夸张地开了一个S形曲线。

    开车时的旅途总是略微枯燥的，你不能指望两位维系世界和平的超级英雄在这个时候讨论一些拯救世界的策略，所以他们只有生活中的鸡毛蒜皮可以交流了。他们刻意绕了远路，最初的话题已经早就演变成了中学时代的黑历史。Bruce觉得Clark没资格嘲笑自己曾经因为洗衣服这个课题得过最低分，至少那个时候他不会因为怕伤到人而不断逃体育课最后不及格的。

    “你已经开了五个小时了，Bruce，停下来休息一会吧。”Clark固执地劝道。

    “休息？这里可是高速路。”

    Clark没有理会这些，时间只是借口，他实在是受不了坐在副驾驶上看着Bruce的光景了，百无聊赖的时候这是最美妙的消遣，特别是Bruce的脖颈处还留有昨夜狂欢的印记。然而时间久了，总这么干看着总是会引起一些……嗯，生理上的不适。

    像是早已感受到了Clark目光里的饥渴，Bruce若无其事地又开出了一段，嘴角开心地扬起。然后他猛踩油门偏离了车行道，一路扬尘之后，开到了坚实的土地上。

    “看样子我们的行程出现了一些问题。”下一秒，他撒开方向盘，一脸无辜地看向Clark。

 

    借用身高差优势，Bruce被Clark完美的覆盖了。他感觉到狂乱的亲吻落在自己的嘴唇和眼睛上，又随着衬衣扣子一粒一粒地解开而一路向下。终于他发现自己的胸膛已经全部暴露在Clark面前，而自己只能不满的抓住Clark的V领T恤拼命撩起。

    他瞅准Clark动作的一个停顿迅速抓住T恤的衣摆脱了下来，手臂因为动作急切而响亮地撞击了车顶。他们像猛兽一般彼此噬咬，下体摩擦着下体，牛仔裤已经无法掩饰急切抬头的欲望。

    关于Bruce是如何不声不响地解开他的腰带这件事情，Clark已经惊叹了许多次了，然而每一次他都没时间深究就被Bruce接下来的动作带离了地球。Bruce用手包裹住他的下体，开始急切地撸动，Clark趁机退下了Bruce的长裤，顺势将Bruce的双腿抬高。

    Bruce感受到Clark炙热的柱体就顶在穴口，却因为没有润滑不敢妄动。“润滑剂……在口袋里……”他难耐地一边指着口袋一边急切地等待着Clark的动作，而Clark迅速地做好润滑也说明了他的急躁。突然之间Bruce整个被Clark填满，速度太快以至于他惊呼出声，粗重地喘个不停。他几乎本能地用坚实的大腿勾紧了Clark的腰，两人在狭小的空间里最大程度地契合紧贴。他任由Clark胡乱的亲吻着，肌肤因为敏感而泛红。Clark一次又一次地撞击抽插，力度之大简直是人类难以承受，这交合让Bruce两腿发软，却又愉悦地扬起脖颈放声呻吟。车里早已满是淫靡的拍打声，加上两人意乱情迷的喘息，混乱的爱语偶尔自Bruce美妙的薄唇中流露，换来敏感处的一次又一次冲击。

    高潮时Clark提前一步退了出来，紧接着他们喊着彼此的名字同时陷入了美妙的晕眩之中，像是交换爱的誓言一般默契而甜蜜，任凭座驾染上乳白色的液体。氪星人恢复的很快，他意欲放平Bruce的双腿，结果引来身下人的轻声痛呼。之后Clark抓起方才扔到方向盘上的白色T恤，迅速地收拾好自己，又帮Bruce扣好衬衫，隐藏昨晚和刚才留下的那些吻痕。约莫着恢复了一些元气，Bruce揉了揉腰穿好裤子，然后丢给Clark一个足以杀人的眼神，“你开车。”Wayne大少爷蛮横地松开了掌握方向盘的手，不给对方一点辩驳的机会，然后在Clark坐好系好安全带之后气呼呼地倚在自家男友身边，用力地揉着腰。

    Clark准备过一会就跟母亲打电话，告诉她自己可能会在路上多耽误一些时间了。


End file.
